


a pirate's life for me

by blackkat



Series: Trashy & Tropey [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Pirate Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Heard you're the guy to come to when I'm looking for something shady,” Hardcase says.
Relationships: Hardcase/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Trashy & Tropey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999795
Comments: 11
Kudos: 363





	a pirate's life for me

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope "Lovable Rogues/Rogues in Love".

“Heard you're the guy to come to when I'm looking for something shady,” Hardcase says, and it takes effort not to actually vibrate with excitement. The _kama_ make the swagger easy, at least, and he lets the extra weight pull him into a swaying, teasingly lazy strut as he crosses the room.

From his place sprawled out in the huge chair, Hondo Ohnaka’s greatest protégé and rival gives him a smirk, the lights turning his hair and neatly trimmed beard from auburn to scarlet. “Did you? Oh my, someone must be telling tales.”

Hardcase doesn’t laugh, but it’s an effort. “Yeah, your old boss. Told me where to find you, _Captain_.”

“I do like it when you use my title,” Obi-Wan muses, then sweeps a look over Hardcase and raises a brow. “Hondo is at it again? The man needs his mouth sewn shut.”

Hardcase might be worried for Hondo, since Captain Kenobi is known not to joke about _any_ threats he makes, but he’s not. Hondo is Obi-Wan’s surrogate father, from what Hardcase knows, and even more than that, he’s a slippery bastard.

“Taking away my source to find you?” he complains, coming to a stop bare inches from Obi-Wan’s knees. “That a hint you don’t want to see me anymore, Captain?”

Obi-Wan hums, noncommittal, and the sweep of his eyes up and down Hardcase’s form is almost tangible. “You made ARC trooper,” he says after a moment. “I'm not sure I want to affiliate myself with an authority figure, no matter how cute you are.”

Hardcase snorts. “Not much of an authority figure if you're always telling me what to do,” he points out.

“Yes, well, how else am I supposed to keep a step ahead of the GAR?” Obi-Wan asks, and that smirk is pretty and calculated and _still_ makes Hardcase a little weak in the knees. “I have princesses to hoodwink, Sith lords to eliminate, soldiers to seduce.” His foot hooks deliberately around Hardcase’s ankle.

“Still? You already got Dooku,” Hardcase points out, but when hands grab his hips, he goes eagerly, letting Obi-Wan pull him down into his lap and trace his fingers up the line on his breastplate.

“One down, one to go.” Obi-Wan catches one of Hardcase’s hands, carefully pulling his gauntlet free. Drops it carelessly, then lifts Hardcase’s hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. His gaze doesn’t waver from Hardcase’s, even as the data chip in Hardcase’s belt pouch pulls itself free and whirls into one of Obi-Wan’s pockets. “And with your help, my dear, this war may just be over before Lord Sidious even knows what’s happening.”

Hardcase laughs a little, leaning in to kiss him. “Me? I'm just a simple little soldier.”

“Mm.” Obi-Wan takes the kiss, cupping the back of Hardcase’s head gently. “A pirate to the core, I think you mean.”

Hardcase kisses him harder and doesn’t try to deny it.


End file.
